


To Infinity, And Beyond!

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Series: Welcome Home [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assault, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Child, Injured Hux, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Scary Children, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: Kylo awoke with a start. There was something… off.The force user’s heart rate began to escalate rapidly as he realized what it was that had woken him from his slumber, “Where’s Genesis?” All of the color drained out of his companion’s face, and Kylo asked again, this time a little more forcefully, “Where’s our baby, Hux?”ORThe one in which the Resistance kidnaps Kylo and Hux's daughter, and heads are about to roll. Literally.





	1. She's Gone

Lord Kylo Ren was _not_ a cuddler. On the rare occasion that he _did_ share his bed with his husband, there was always a considerable distance between their bodies. It was just… too difficult for him to allow himself that sort of weakness, even around those that he loved.

That being said, tonight was definitely an exception.

It had been a little over three hours since Matt had revealed himself as none other than Kylo Ren, and Genesis had not left her Mum’s side since. Now, as the force user attempted to ready the four-year-old for bed, Kylo realized that the little one wasn’t about to part from him… even in sleep. She broke down into sobs the minute that he put her down, and Kylo’s heart shattered. Immediately, he took her back into his arms and stroked her back until the sobbing ceased. It felt like an eternity since he’d last held her, and he didn’t think that he’d ever tire of that wonderful weight in his arms.

He tried to put her down a second time, and the tears commenced once more. From there, it had only seemed logical to have her spend the night. So, he’d carried her into his quarters and whispered for the lights to dim to half brightness. Hux was already in bed – he’d fallen asleep with his data pad in hand, his always impeccable uniform still mostly in place. Kylo smiled softly. Ordinarily, he would’ve chastised the ginger for climbing into bed with his clothes on, but somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was the most restful sleep that he’d gotten in the last ten months… it would be practically criminal to wake him.

Gently, he set their little one in bed beside Hux. Her face screwed up as she made to cry again, but Kylo quickly shushed her with a gentle kiss to the forehead and the promise of a speedy return. Once he left them, Kylo was in and out of the ‘fresher in minutes, having changed out of the technician’s uniform and into a set of simple white cotton pajamas. Upon his return, he found Genesis tucked securely under Hux’s arm, her head resting on the smaller man’s chest. As carefully as he could, Kylo slipped into bed behind her and drew the covers over all three of their bodies.

Then, tossing a massive arm over both of their bodies, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. And as he succumbed to the void, he acknowledged that this was the most comfortable and safe that he’d felt in a long time…

Perhaps cuddling wasn’t _always_ such a bad thing.

\--

Kylo awoke with a start. There was something… _off_.

“Hux.” He shoved the ginger a little bit harder than necessary, his efforts producing little more than an aggravated groan. “Hux, you need to wake up _now_. Something’s wrong.”

The general’s eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly that they almost bashed heads. “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?”

The force user’s heart rate began to escalate rapidly as he realized what it was that had woken him from his slumber, “Where’s Genesis?” All of the color drained out of his companion’s face, and Kylo asked again, this time a little more forcefully, “Where’s our baby, Hux?”

“Kylo…” a calloused hand came up to tenderly touch the other’s hairline, Kylo barely able to contain a flinch and Hux hurriedly withdrawing when his fingertips came back stained with blood. “What the hell happened to your face?”

Turning to look at his pillow, he found it similarly soaked with blood… uncomfortably fresh blood. “I don’t… I don’t remember. I just… The last thing I remember is climbing into bed with the two of you, and then…”

Concern was evident in his hazel eyes, “We have to tend to that -,”

Hux had started climbing out of bed – once both feet were on the floor and he shifted into an upright position, his legs went out from underneath him and he hit the ground with a soft _thud_. Kylo hurried off the bed and made his way over to his fallen husband. He fell to his knees beside the smaller man, and his eyes immediately fell on the nasty reddish-brown bruise just above the man’s collar bone. It was about the size of a wyykmelon, and concentrated around a small opening in the skin that was bleeding sluggishly. Shit, what the fuck had happened last night?

Trying to remember only caused the dull ache in his head to intensify. He thought that he remembered something cold and solid, like metal tubing, making contact with the side of his head, but that could just as easily have been his brain attempting to fill the gaps in his memory with the most likely scenario. Quickly, he tore off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the wound to try and staunch the flow of blood. Had he been bitten by something? Aboard the _Finalizer_? Unlikely. Besides, that looked more like a puncture wound… could he have been drugged?

The general’s eyes were unresponsive to light, and while he could open his mouth, he was unable to make something intelligible come out of it. With some difficulty, Kylo was able to take the smaller man into his arms and slowly rise to his feet. With the horrible throbbing in his temples, he found it near impossible to concentrate enough to use the Force, so he’d have to do this the old-fashioned way. He stumbled a bit underneath the smaller man’s surprising weight, but managed to exit out of their bedroom and into their small living quarters with little difficulty. Once there, he hit the silent alarm.

Within seconds, Phasma’s face appeared in a holoprojection beside the alarm. “Is everything al-,” her eyes widened almost comically when she first saw General Hux, unconscious in Kylo’s arms. “What happened?”

Kylo ignored the question in favor of starting to bark out orders, “Put the ship in lockdown. It would appear as though we had some unwelcome visitors last night.” He stumbled forward a bit, wincing as the room spun around them.

“Yes, sir.” The captain turned and began barking orders at the various troopers stationed on the command deck. Finally, she turned her attention back to Kylo. “Do you want me to send an armed guard to escort you to medbay?”

Kylo started to shake his head, only to immediately regret the sudden movement. “That won’t -,” he shifted to the side, almost dropping Hux’s still unmoving body on the floor. Slumping, he propped his body up against the nearest wall, doing his best to conserve energy. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Lord Ren...?” The uncertainty in her tone sickened him. He couldn’t be so weak as to let a little head wound get the best of him. He couldn’t be so weak as to garner the _pity_ of his subordinates.

However, sheer force of will wasn’t going to stop the horrific roaring in his ears, or chase away the black lines that were rapidly obscuring his vision. “I. Am. Fine.” He barked sourly, before ending the transmission.

As it turned out, he was very much _not_ fine. He’d barely made it two steps out of their private quarters before a particularly strong wave of nausea had him on his knees, the room spinning so horribly he could no longer tell up from down. Large, dark red droplets of blood were dripping into his eye, and his temple throbbed. This time, when he touched his fingers to the mess of blood and bone and hair, he felt a small crater where his skull had been crushed under what must’ve amounted to fairly significant pressure. That gentle touch was just enough to have him on the brink of unconsciousness, the pain near unbearable…

And somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mid, he heard a small voice calling out to him. There was a disturbance in the Force, but it was near impossible to identify through the fog of pain rapidly overwhelming him. He barely registered the soft grunt as Hux tumbled from his arms and onto the floor. The General flinched slightly, before laying perfectly still. Kylo collapsed on top of him, his torso strewn over the smaller man’s middle. The momentum from the fall caused his head to hit the tile floor with a smart _thwack_ , and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the heavy stomp of stormtrooper boots…

“Milord! General Hux!” Sometimes, it paid to have a Captain that defied direct orders.

 


	2. Hurry Up and Save Me

Kylo awoke so suddenly that he wacked his head on the solid glass siding of the bacta tank, a thin stream of red leaking from the reopened wound on his head into the blue-tinged gel. What the hell had happened? The last he remembered, he was on the way to medbay after waking to discover that their daughter had gone missing…

Shit. Shit! _Shit!_ He started to struggle, attracting the attention of one of the nearby doctors who was currently tending to Hux’s vitals. Unlike Kylo, it appeared as if the ginger was still unconscious – his skin had taken on a ghastly gray pallor, and he looked as if he’d lost at least ten pounds. How long had they been out of it?

After several moments, he was finally free of the bacta and the doctor was sporting a few additional wounds. “Milord Ren, you must remain calm. You are not fully healed -,”

“Has Captain Phasma made any progress in the investigation of what happened the other night?” Kylo asked, completely disregarding the doctor’s orders. Now absent the gel’s healing properties, he was reminded of how badly he’d been injured.

The doctor swallowed hard, “The General was injected with a mild, slow-acting nerve agent, which took effect when he rose out of bed. It rendered him temporarily paralyzed and completely incoherent.”

Kylo frowned, “Then explain _that_.” He motioned to the ginger general’s pale form, looking decidedly worse for wear.

“It turns out that the General is severely allergic to this particular nerve agent. He is currently in a trauma induced coma.”

Something in the raven’s gut twisted painfully at the news, but he knew that the news could have been much worse. “And what of my wounds?” He continued. With a slow, pained gait, he made his way over to Hux and inspected his body.

“The result of blunt-force trauma to the head, more than likely committed with this.” He handed him a hunk of blood-stained wood.

Upon closer inspection, it became clear to the leader of the Knights of Ren that this had once been part of their bed. So Hux had probably been attacked first, likely drugged while he was still asleep… the nerve agent would have kept him unconscious long enough to take Genesis, with some of the more… sinister effects taking hold once he awoke and started the search.

Kylo must’ve attempted to wake up and start pursuit, and it was easier to subdue the force user than it was to combat him. Especially if they were after his daughter. They knew that he wouldn’t part with her without bloodshed, and after being forcibly separated from her for almost a year, well… His head throbbed painfully, and he winced.

“And Genesis?” He was almost afraid to ask. Usually, he could sense her with the Force, like a dull spark in the back of his mind. But right now, his mind was uncomfortably blank.

“Perhaps I am better suited to answer that question.” The doors to the medbay slid open, and Captain Phasma, along with two Stormtroopers, entered inside. “Milord, you should still be resting. Your wounds are not yet healed.”

Kylo’s left eye twitched, “Where is my daughter, Phasma?”

“Currently, she is aboard _Black One_ – a Resistance ship piloted by Poe Dameron.” Phasma said simply.

Kylo looked painfully unimpressed, “Must everything be like pulling teeth with you, woman? What _happened_ to her?”

“By our estimation, she was taken at 0400 hours. She was unharmed, probably too scared to fight back.” Phasma stated, “You’ve been in the tank for almost three days. During that time, we managed to track her down to Ahch-To.”

“Ahch-To…” Why would the Resistance whisk his daughter away to a planet almost entirely submerged in water?

“Hopefully General Stingy sprung for those swimming lessons.” Phasma said teasingly, but the humor rang hollow.

“Very funny.” Kylo spat back, “You mean to tell me that, in three days, you haven’t managed to find one fucking interesting thing about Ahch-To? Anything remotely interesting that might be of value to the Resistance?”

The doctor was flitting around like an angry bee, gathering up gauze and tape and antiseptic to attempt to clean the fresh blood from his still-bleeding wound. The trembling man pressed a cool cloth to his aching flesh and Kylo _howled_ , striking out with the Force and sending him slamming into the nearest wall, fingers clawing uselessly at an invisible hand around his neck.

“Really, in what world did that seem like a good idea?” Phasma shook her head, her tone more than slightly condescending.

“Find out what could possibly be of interest on Ahch-To.” Kylo was immediately back to delivering orders. Making his way over to Hux’s bedside, he took in the damage first hand. “I want to report within the hour.”

Phasma opened her mouth, looking ready to protest the outrageous order – after all, it had taken them nearly three days to manage o track the child down to Ahch-To. She also knew better than to question him right now. “As you wish, Milord.”

“Milord, your wounds…” The doctor croaked out, his trembling hand still massaging the red lines about his neck.

“I will tend to my wounds later.” Kylo growled, “This… This _attack_ is a slap in the face to the First Order, to Emperor Snoke, and to the entire fleet. If it takes us three days to track down one child, how do we ever hope to beat the Resistance?”

“We will find Genesis.” Phasma said, her conviction somewhat stronger this time.

\--

“I. Want. My. _Mummy!”_ Genesis screamed, struggling in her captor’s arms. The young woman looked completely at a loss for what to do – it seemed as if the child hadn’t stopped screaming once in the three days she’d been aboard.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, sweetie, so please… stop struggling.” Rey tried her best to sound soothing, but this seemed to only upset the child further. “You’re _safe_. You’re safe, I promise.”

“Where is Mummy?” Somehow, she managed to contort herself so that she was upside down, and landed a well-placed kick to the side of Rey’s head. With a startled shout, she dropped the little girl. “Where is he?!” She screamed louder.

“We’re just trying to protect you, sweetie.” _That_ , thank the Maker, was enough to make the child fall eerily silent.

Her face scrunched up in displeasure, “I don’t need to be ‘protected’.”

Leia had put Rey in charge of winning over the little girl, and so far her efforts had been unsuccessful. Apparently, she’d heard about Rey from her ‘mummy’, and the verdict was not pleasant. When she wasn’t screaming about the brunette hurting her, _she_ was hurting the brunette. Her entire body was littered with bruises she’d sustained in the last three days.

For the victim of a kidnapping, she was remarkably well looked after. Leia had certainly spared no expense in the care of her granddaughter, buying her an assortment of brand new clothes, ornaments for her hair, toys… But lavishing her in new, expensive gifts was doing little to distract her from the fact that Poe had cracked open her mummy’s skull in front of her.

Rey wasn’t entirely sure why they’d immediately resorted to violence. There were plenty of force-cancelling drugs that they could have administered into his system while he was still sleeping that would have rendered him practically harmless. But Finn was worried he’d sense the disturbance in the force before they even got close, and they’d be done for.

Rey decided it was time to adopt a different tactic, “How old are you, sweetie?”

Genesis looked conflicted, unsure whether or not she should tell this strange lady anything about her. Especially after Daddy told her that this was the lady who had hurt her Mummy’s face. “I wanna go home.” She said softly.

“This is your new home, now.” Rey told her. “Isn’t it every little girl’s dream to live in a mansion by the sea?”

Genesis scrunched up her face in distaste, “I don’t even like the water.”

“You know, you are a remarkably difficult child.” Rey frowned, “But knowing your parents, I’m honestly not surprised.”

“Mummy will find me.” She said with an almost frightening certainty. “Mummy always finds me. We have a bond, up here.” She said, tapping her temple slowly. “He says that our bond is so strong he’d be able to find me anywhere.”

“Mmm, well I hope that he’s prepared for a challenge.” Rey said, “We have at least three days’ worth of travel on the First Order, and they were headed in the opposite direction.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to be so nasty, but –

The damn child had the nerve to _bite her_. _Hard_. Blood bubbled to the surface of her hand, and she yelped as she yanked it away. “Mummy. Will. Find. Me.”

With a huff, she spun around so that her back was to the young Jedi, before plopping down onto the foot of the bed. Rey sighed – she and the little girl just weren’t compatible, and she had a feeling that she was causing more harm than good by continuing to force her presence on the small child. Deciding to quit while she was ahead, she took her leave.

It was only after the door shut behind her that she flopped down face-first onto the bed and let out a broken sob. She’d been trying to reach out through the force-bond that she shared with her Mum for the past three days, to no avail. All she could think about was the blood that had stained the crown of her Mummy’s head, the way her Daddy had laid on the bed, completely unmoving…

“Mummy…” she sniffled, tears staining the soft cotton of her pillowcases. “Please… Come save me.”

 

 


	3. The Force Bond

Kylo had been twenty-five when he'd found out about Genesis. 

He'd felt the fluctuation in the Force before any of the other symptoms had manifested; where there had once been inpenatrable darkness, a small flicker of light, like a candle, now burned. He didn't understand it at first, had worried that he was being called to the light side of the Force... and then the morning sickness came. 

He'd never given much thought to having a family of his own. His relationship with his own parents was strained, and life on a star destroyer didn't exactly lend itself to raising children. That aside, there was no guarantee that the Supreme Leader would even let him keep the baby. Snoke might just write the hapless infant off as yet another unneeded distraction, and have him send him or her off to the Academy at the first opportunity... or just snuff out the tiny life-force before it had a chance to become a hindrance. 

And then, of course, he would have to tell Hux. There was no telling how the red-haired General would take it; his own family history was just as colorful, an abusive father with unattainable standards and a nameless mother, a childhood rife with self-hate and pain as he was bullied for physical features outside of his control. Hux was just as likely to welcome the child with open arms as he was to denounce them both, and Kylo wasn't sure he could handle that kind of rejection -

"I didn't know that monsters were capable of tears." Kylo jumped. He'd been so distracted, focusing on that tiny blink of candlelight burning within him, that he hadn't even felt the shift in the Force that heralded the General's arrival. 

One large paw swabbed at his cheek, and his face contorted in disbelief when it came back wet. Why on earth was he  _crying_? Instead of commenting on the tears, or responding with his usual snark, he offered a curt, "To what do I owe the pleasure, General?"

Hux frowned, "There's no need for formalities in our private chambers, Kylo." He circled the larger man once, before stopping in front of him and pressing one glove-covered hand to his cheek, dragging his thumb across the path of the tears. "Tears are not a good look on you."

Kylo chuckled blandly, unsure whether or not Hux had meant that as an insult. "I'll do my best to keep that in mind."

Hux rolled his eyes. The younger man was just as daft as ever, "Why are you crying, Kylo?"

Because I still don't know how I feel about this life growing inside of me, save that I want it. I want it more than I've wanted anything in my entire life, and I don't know that you'll feel the same. That's what he wanted to say. Because I'm worried you won't want the baby, that you'll leave and never come back. Because, despite the ruthless facade, Snoke is right. I'm still just a child hiding behind a mask, and if I lost what we have here it just might be enough to send me over the -

"...Kylo.  _Kylo_ , you're hyperventilating." The red-haired General almost sounded  _worried_. He had one hand on either of Kylo's shoulders and was shaking him lightly, trying to break through to him. "Get a fucking grip, man!" There was a sharp  _smack_ , and Kylo's head jolted to the side from the force of Hux's open-handed slap.

"I'm pregnant." Kylo whispered, his words scarcely able to be heard. Hux froze, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

"Come again?" Because he couldn't have heard that correctly. They'd taken every precaution, save for actually, you know,  _abstaining_ , so how..?

"I'm pregnant, okay? I'm carrying your baby and I've already decided that I'm going to keep it." Kylo said firmly, leaving no room for debate. "And I know you didn't sign on for me to get knocked up, so... if you want to leave, it's okay. I understand."

He turned back to Hux, who was still standing there and looking for all the world like he'd just recieved a particularly strong blow to the stomach. Kylo felt something sharp and painful inside his chest, and he figured that that was what heartbreak felt like. He must be trying to think of the easiest way to let me down, Kylo reasoned. He's probably worried he'll be force-choked into next millenium if he backs out now...

Green eyes flickered between Kylo's wounded face and his still-flat belly, and he felt the tears, hot and heavy, return to his eyes again. Maybe he'd kill him. Kylo didn't think he was in any sort of position mentally to call on enough of the Force to stop him. One well-aimed blow from the blaster, and he'd join the Force. Perhaps that would be easier than facing Hux's rejection... it would certainly hurt less than being forced to watch him walk away.

And then the General fell to his knees in front of him and placed a tentative hand on his belly, cocking his head and staring at the tunic-clad midsection in wonder. This new life... that they'd created together... he already knew that he or she would be perfect.

"You know, that force-projection can be a blessing and a curse. I feel like I just watched someone shoot Millicent." Green eyes flickered up to meet Kylo's watery brown, "I'm not going anywhere, Kylo. I would've hoped that you had more faith in me than that."

Kylo swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, "Everybody leaves."

Hux shook his head, "Not everyone."

* * *

"Mummy?" Genesis was painfully confused. When she'd finally managed to fall asleep, she'd been in her room in the sea-side mansion, and now she was... well, she didn't exacly know. But it was dark and cold and smelled faintly musty.

"Genesis?" A voice, strong and deep, echoed in the black abyss that surrounded her. But she could see nothing, let alone where the voice was coming from.

"Mummy, where are you?" A touch of panic seeped into her voice, and she spun around quickly, desperate to find even a small flicker of light. An escape from the darkness. "Where am  _I?_ " She asked again, feeling tears begin to bubble in her eyes.

And then she saw it - the blackness seemed to morph, like ink swirling in clear, cool water, and her Mummy came into view. He was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his body obscured by thick plumes of smoke from the incense that he was burning. There were thick, white bandages wrapped around his head, and an ugly, dark red stain forming by his temple. Mummy was hurt. Mummy was -

"Genesis?" Brown eyes opened and met tear-filled brown, and he offered her a comforting smile. "Can you see me, darling?"

"Mummy!" The little girl ran over to where her parent appeared to be... only to end up going straight  _through_ him. She frowned, skittering to a halt and turning around to face Kylo's back. "M-Mummy?" The confusion returned, this time accompanied by fear. Was this another mind trick?

"I'm not actually there right now, darling. You're able to see me through our force-bond, but I'm not strong enough right now to manifest physically. So you won't be able to touch me." Kylo said sadly. This was probably due to the growing stain on his forehead. 

"Where are we?" She was still no closer to understanding what had happened, and a shiver chased down her spine as a cold burst of air cut through... wherever she was.

Kylo looked around, the corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown, "It appears as if you're having a nightmare."

Genesis shook her head, "It can't be a nightmare, Mummy is here. Mummy will protect me."

Kylo wished that he was stronger, but it had taken almost everything he had just to pull this together, and he could feel the way that it was straining his mind. His body was practically shaking with the effort of maintaining the connection, his breath shallow and quick as pain rippled through him. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch her, to wrap his arms around her and yank her out of the nightmare... But he'd have to settle for a pained smile and whispered assurances that everything was going to be okay.

Despite the terror that was rolling off of her in waves, it was clear that the Resistance had not harmed her... at least physically. That was good. He didn't think that they would be foolish enough to cross that line, knowing it would only be a matter of time until the entire force of the First Order was on their trail. If they thought that Kylo would do anything short of chase them to the farthest stretches of the galaxy, they were sadly mistaken. 

"You know that Mummy loves you, don't you, darling?" Kylo asked softly. He flickered in and out of view - he was losing the connection. 

Genesis smiled brightly, and it warmed his heart. "I love Mummy, too!"

There was a moment's pause, then, "Daddy and I are coming for you as fast as we can. But we need you to be brave, okay?" He swallowed hard, "And even if it's hard, listen to what they say and do it without any trouble. I know it's gonna be hard, but I want you to stay safe."

The smile fell, and brown eyes blew wide as she hurriedly shook her head. "But Mummy, the mean lady says all sorts of horrible stuff about you! She called you a monster! I don't want to... I don't..." She felt something smooth and warm brush across her cheek... He'd used the last of his energy to wipe away her tears...

Kylo shook his head, "Do this for Mummy, okay? Please?"

Genesis wanted to reach out and touch him too, but she wasn't strong enough yet in the Force. She sniffled, "Mummy..."

"I need you to promise me this, darling."

She was practically shaking, not wanting to concede anything to the woman who had hurt her Mummy so horribly. Letting them have their way was like letting them win. But this was important to her Mummy, so... "I promise." 

The vision flickered once again, and Kylo opened his mouth to speak... before he could say another word, however, the force-projection faded into the blackness and Genesis was left alone once more. The floodgates opened and the tears poured down the little girl's cheeks, and a broken sob fell from her lips. She didn't think she'd ever felt so alone than in that exact moment, standing there in the dark, freezing cold and unable to find the light. 

* * *

Kylo cursed under his breath as he collapsed backward onto the bed. His stomach felt as if he'd been impaled with a white-hot poker, and his temples throbbed as blood poured from the wound on his temple. Maybe he should've taken the doctor's advice and stayed in the bacta tank...

He didn't regret what he'd done, only the sheer amount of energy it had taken to do it. He'd needed to see for himself that Genesis was unharmed. If they had so much as harmed a hair on his darling daughter's head, he would have blasted them all to kingdom come and burned the Maker-damned ashes. It had nearly killed him to tell her to cooperate with their demands, but he also knew that that was likely the only way that she would walk away from this unharmed. 

Because the Resistance wasn't after Genesis, they were after Kylo. She was like bait on a fishing line, and they were luring him through the galaxy on a wild goose chase in hopes that he would burn enough energy and resources in the pursuit that they'd have a halfway decent shot at taking him down. The fact that Hux turned out to be allergic to the nerve agent was an unexpected bonus - he was crippled without the General, thrown off his game by having to worry about both his husband and daughter. 

Mustering up the last bit of energy he had, he climbed off of the bed and shuffled over to the 'fresher. Gracelessly, he tumbled into the tub and landed in a heap of limbs. Reaching out with a small tendril of the Force, he turned on the water as hot as it would come and let it wash away the pain that was throbbing through his body. He closed his eyes, blood trickling down the side of his face. Maybe an ice pack was in order, if he ever managed to climb out of the tub.

The tub wasn't even filled all the way when he slipped underneath the surface of the water, pink swirls disturbing the otherwise clear liquid. He let out a rush of air, bubbles floating to the surface... and let his eyes slip closed as he drifted off into peaceful oblivion. 

 

 


End file.
